1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electron emission display including an anode electrode having a light reflection function.
2. Description of Related Art
Although the different types of the electron emission elements differs in their electron emission principle and detailed structure, each of them basically includes an electron emission region and driving electrodes for controlling electron emission of the electron emission region.
A plurality of electron emission elements are arrayed on a first substrate to form an electron emission unit. A light emission unit having a phosphor layer, a black layer, and an anode electrode is formed on an opposite surface of the second substrate to the first substrate. The combination of the first and second substrates forms an electron emission display.